onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kaido
Kaido if his name is connected with his powers like the admirals and tsuru then his name means assembly, meeting, church, chapel, synagogue, tabernacle, highway. could you think any resemblance? 03:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Possibly. Like Smoker to his fruit, and so on. Of course, it could be the opposite, and be like a Demon or some crap. S.C. Amigo 17:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) why does kaidou look like the chef who sanji defeated in the train in the eneis lobby arc? We don't know if that is Kaidou yet. S.C. Amigo 17:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Unless Oda is just being unpredictable- and that's a chance we should never factor out- i'd say that the one who's silhouette looks like Wanze is definitely Big Mom. And as for why, well, it's just a sillhouette, and there are so many characters in one piece of course some are going to look similar. Karshí 19:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone here believe Kaido might have a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Power? I mean the abilities of that specific type of devil fruit are rare and they tend to give the user god-like powers, so I am just wondering if it's possible. 20:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Is that picture of one person, or two people? Maybe it's just me, but that picture looks more like one persons head peering over anothers. Maybe that's just a devil fruit or something, but could this really be the remaining two 'unseen' yonkou? SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 14:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It's two different people. It'd be a bit odd to show the four of them and be missing one, weird DF power or not, eh? S.C. Amigo 17:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The wiki pages refer to the two as one person though, although that is technically speculation SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 17:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Kaido Time to move, or not because it's to early? GMTails 05:20, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Seems pretty cut and dry to me. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 05:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree. It's time to nix the "u".DancePowderer 05:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Where did the pics come from? No source for Post -Whitebeard War It would be very nice with a source for the post whitebeard war section where the encounter with X-drake is described. I can't seem to find it in the manga, could someone else please fix it? Thanks! NegatifKelvin 22:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Done: it's in Chapter 595. Don't forget to sign your posts! I requested a source for that section, and it was given (sorry I forgot your name). However, I commented without signing or logging in, and I don't want my ip here so I deleted the post. Thank you for providing source!NegatifKelvin 03:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC)NegatifKelvin :Don't remove messages, just remove the part you don't want to appear. I modified it so that your IP doesn't show. Welcome! Locked Why is this locked? If possible, could DP or Yata unlock this page? Thanks 20:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I locked it for fear that people would assume one of the pirates watching Caesar's broadcast was Kaido. I'll unlock it. 21:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, thanks for unlocking the page. 22:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Kaido's epithet Why do you insist that he is called Kaido of the Beasts when all OP translators said that he is Kaido of the Hundred Beasts(CCC, Aohige_AP, cnet128 and even the shitty mangapanda translator)? Aohige_AP summary : "Luffy asks who Law is after, and it's Kaidou of Hundred Beasts." CCC TL : "“He’s a man called “Kaidou of the Hundred Beasts”" cnet128 TL : "Flashback!Law: A man known as Kaidou of the Hundred Beasts." CCC went into detail and he fully explained his epithet. Post 1 : "The king thing is just about a common way that lions are referred to in Japanese ("King of 100 Beasts"). It's even in the Japanese wikipedia article on lions (fourth paragraph): http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ライオン Aohige was saying that that could be potential evidence that Kaidou is lion-themed, as opposed to hydra/chimera/whatever, which other people were proposing. The English equivalent is basically "king of the beasts"... maybe that would have been a better translation. Hmm." Post 2 : "That was explained way back when in the thread. It's literally "hundred beasts kaidou," but that hundred beasts label is the very common epithet that gets attached to lions in Japanese. The English equivalent of that epithet, even if it's not a literal translation, is "king of the beasts."" So he fully explained why he is called Kaido of the Hundred Beasts and why Viz decided to translate it as "The King of the Beasts". But the current explanation on the wiki is : "Kaido's epithet, Hyakujū (百獣?), literally translates to "Hundred Beasts". However, in Japanese, its meaning is somewhat closer to "all kinds of beasts", or something along that line." From all the evidence that I posted above this is obviously wrong(and it doesn't even explain why Viz translated it as "The King of the Beasts"). The part "or something along that line" means that even the person who wrote this is not sure if he explained his epithet correctly. So since I posted the full explanation from well known and trustworthy translators I'd like to finally edit the article about Kaido with the correct epithet. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Klobis Tell that to him since he's from Japan and is the one who changed it in the first place. SeaTerror (talk) 18:50, January 31, 2013 (UTC) *Lion = 百獣の王 Hyakujū no Ō = King of the Beasts *Kaido = 百獣のカイドウ Hyakujū no Kaidō = Kaido of the Beasts --Klobis (talk) 03:53, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Crew section I guess, why don't add a section about kaido's crew on his page (being the group unnamed)? it could be focused on the 500 smile users and with a template with the crew members (just Scotch). so we don't have to recover all the old information when we'll have to create a page about it. And more, we wouldn't have this lack of information without location in the wikia. Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:01, February 5, 2013 (UTC) no one? Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:30, February 6, 2013 (UTC) We aren't making a conjectural article. No name, no article. As for the section, we don't know if Scotch is an ally or not. As for the Zoan army, what else? We know literally nothing about it. We don't even know if the army is serving directly under him or if it's led by some kind of subdivision. We don't have nearly enough information to go anywhere. 23:35, February 6, 2013 (UTC) okay thanks for the explanation [[User:Rayleigh92|''RAYleigh92'' @\_/@]] ''talk'' 23:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Debut What happened to his debut? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:16, November 18, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi What do you mean? He hasn't appeared yet, so no debut. 23:20, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess we don't count shadowed appearances? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:26, November 24, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Nope. 16:29, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Kaido's crew? File:Broker 10 Portrait.png File:Broker 11 Portrait.png Cerby K9 (talk) 08:52, August 15, 2014 (UTC) First time here but, doesn't the brokers that looks like animals could be part of Kaido's crew? Kaido has a crew of Zoan Users, they look like Zoan users. You guys think they might be of his crew? Speculation, so doesn't matter what's thought. Mr. Whatever (talk) 09:45, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Kaido longest appearance time? So is Kaido so far the character with the longest time from his mention to his actual full introduction? I mean since the end of Water 7 it's been like 8 years right? Or do the honors go to Big Mom since she hasn't had an actual "proper introduction"? Or is there someone else I'm forgetting? Grievous67 (talk) 15:41, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Jinbe was over 10 years (mentioned Chapter 69, Dec 1998, appeared Chapter 528, Jan 2009), I think he's been the longest so far. 15:57, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Jinbe still holds the record. 16:01, July 30, 2015 (UTC) So if Big Mom beats over 10 years will we count her? Or does her fishman island appearance ruin that? Grievous67 (talk) 20:33, July 30, 2015 (UTC) She was far less than ten years. Not even close. 20:35, July 30, 2015 (UTC) What I mean is full appaearance AKA A full-body shot. All we have seen is a shadowed image. What I meant was do we count her fishman Island appaearance as her "proper introduction" or we don't? Grievous67 (talk) 21:28, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Actually if we're counting Big Mom as already revealed there's someone who might break the record. Vegapunk was announced almost nine years ago in chapter 433. So unless we get him in the next Arc there's a big chance he'll break the record. We'll just have to wait for now. Grievous67 (talk) 12:21, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Giant So can we add the giant category on his page yet? He completely dwarfs the alliance pirates. SeaTerror (talk) 23:05, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Whitebeard being a lot taller than his allies is similar to Kaido being taller than the alliance pirates. No evidence to support he his a giant, and it would be speculation to think otherwise. 00:59, July 31, 2015 (UTC) He certainly does look more human than Law insinuated, should we at least consider him human? 02:00, July 31, 2015 (UTC) No he literally towers over them. Whitebeard wasn't that big at all. All giants look human with the exception of whatever kind of giant Oars and his family are. Hell Kaidou even has the horns they have. SeaTerror (talk) 02:37, July 31, 2015 (UTC) i don't think kaido has a devil fruit.my reasons are first he when he jumped from the sky island there was a high chance he would've fallen into the ocean which means either (A) he can swim - no devil fruit. (B) he didn't care © he's so badass that he can swim even with a devil fruit. there was no way of truly knowing that he would land on the island that the alliance was on afterall he could of easily moved any direction when falling my second reason is that when kaido was being executed it never said that they used seastone against him which implies that it wouldn't have worked or they were stupid. 07:29, July 31, 2015 (UTC) I've already read theories about him being a giant-human mix and being a descendant of Oars, but even though I like them and may actually be true, I don't think we have any solid basis to really say anything... * Dimensions are not fixed, as there are relatively small giants like Bastille, there are also relatively big humans like Edward Newgate, Charlotte Linlin, Gekko Moriah, Bartholomew Kuma... * There are others humans with horns: Gekko Moriah and Hannyabal. Therefore I don't think there are "safe" options, either saying he is human or a giant is questionable. I'm with Levi, let's not jump the gun on anything. I'm sure we'll learn more about the man in the future. 13:03, July 31, 2015 (UTC) He's probably another big human like Whitebeard was, but thats an interesting point SeaTerror on his horns. But someone from Oar's family would be even bigger than Kaido. His horns could be a devil fruit side-effect, but anything is possible. AsuraDrago 19:27, July 31, 2015 (UTC) What if he is a half fishman half giant? and that explains the horns and the zise? no? no, ok, i do think he is just a really big human Whitebeard style. (with that said having some fishman blood would explain why drowning is not an option for him, on the other hand that means a fishman which is more prominent than Jimbe is alive and active on his prime... and i don't see that happening) --Doomroar (talk) 21:19, July 31, 2015 (UTC) And that's enought speculation. We play the waiting game. Discussion over until further notice. 02:38, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Exactly let's put an end to this. Kaido is about 3 times the height of Kid, so he's somewhere around 6 meters, like Moriah. A giant like Dorry or Broggy are over 11 meters tall, practically the double. End of the story, he's simply an incredibly large human, like Moriah or Kuma. And yeah we've seen humans with horns before, like Moriah, Hannyabal or even Avalo Pizarro (which does look a lot like him honestly, although until confirmation it's simple speculation). Unless we get more information I think we can declare this over. Grievous67 (talk) 12:16, August 1, 2015 (UTC) It's done. 13:42, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Great, thanks. Grievous67 (talk) 21:13, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Height The page mentions Kaido is roughly three times Kid's height. But that seems to be incorrect, since he is coming out of a hole. Instead the page should just say he is many times Apoo's height. It could also mention that he is obviously significantly taller than Whitebeard. Please sign. Anyways, it's just a rough estimate to give an idea of how big he is. Unless he is a long leg then his legs should be proportional to his body and so my statement should be true. Besides what does Apoo have to do with this? He's the same as Kid's height. Also no offence but I don't think mentioning he's taller of another slightly unrelated character is really that important. Grievous67 (talk) 23:25, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Would it be fine to state he's around (if not taller) the size of Whitebeard? AsuraDrago 21:50, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Color Scheme Issues Kaido and his crew currently do not have a color scheme. Any suggestions on one, or should we wait until we see him in color? Also, what about X Drake and his crew now? Should they retain their own colors, or take on Kaido's now that they are part of his organization? 12:34, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking on a dark green box for Kaido because of the scale tattoos, but I think we should wait. We don't even have the official crew's name yet. Drake should keep his colors for now, I think. There's the possibility that his crew might become important enough to be distinct from Kaido's crew, though it also might not even exist anymore. We should wait for more details about the relationship between Drake and Kaido's crews. KingCannon (talk) 16:52, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Dark green sounds good to me.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:14, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Definetely dark green. But this kind of dark green http://cdn.dickblick.com/items/010/16/swatches/01016_DarkGreen-l.jpg, not the mint one we have one Grievous67 (talk) 22:56, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I think some nice, dark colors would work for now, based on his panel on this color spread . 20:02, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright so it's 3 for dark green and 1 for dark colors. Let's see if we get anyone else. Grievous67 (talk) 20:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Gimme some dark green :P 20:59, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Are we keeping the text white? I don't have any strong opinions about this at all, but if we want colored text with the dark green backgroud, we could try using some kind of burnt goldish or almost amber color- kind of like a lion, being the "king of beasts" and all. Also, can we change the colors once we see him in color and deem that there could be a better colorscheme for him? 23:26, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Before it's decided upon, keep in mind that the cover story table templates all use black writing with a dark green background. 00:35, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Just wait till we see him in some cover. 00:36, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Color schemes can always be changed, and they are rarely discussed. The 2 or 3 times I have seen discussions about them, it was in chat. So we don't really need to resolve anything here to go forward, unless it results in an edit war. What I made this discussion for was to get someone with the skills to make and add a color scheme to articles to actually implement one. And I'm fine with waiting on Drake's crew. 02:44, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Right this does seem like a majority, so I think we can change it, alright? Grievous67 (talk) 12:59, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I'd say yes, but this stays an active discussion until the work is done. 13:19, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Alright, as decided we changed it, the work's done. Also, this is Kaido's 100th talk page, hehe. Kaido of the 100 talks. Grievous67 (talk) 15:24, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Actually nevermind, i fucked up, still must be solved Grievous67 (talk) 15:32, August 31, 2015 (UTC) So... we seem to have decided on a dark green background.. but what are we doing with the text? Gold like Drake? Amber or a darker gold? Just plain white, like the rest of the Yonko? Some other color that isn't black (b/c of what NWW said)? 03:26, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Why not the bamboo color from the samurai colors instead of dark green? Then use something else for the other color. He looks like bamboo green would fit more. SeaTerror (talk) 22:01, September 1, 2015 (UTC) I mentioned green before because of the scale tattoos, but green just works for anything related to nature, which is why I find it fitting for the so called strongest beast. The reason for the dark tone comes from it being more intimidating than a regular or lighter tone. And I mean a really dark green, like the example Grievous posted. For the text, light brown/orange or gold could work well. Light grey too. KingCannon (talk) 00:44, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I think we can settle on yellow/gold. Basically this kind of color scheme. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Byrnndi_World Whoever can do it please get it done Grievous67 (talk) 16:29, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Torture Is it a translation issue because it was stated that he survived 10,000 kinds of tortures besides being captured 18 times? I don't know why it's being omitted. --Hollow ichigo (talk) 06:27, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Chap 692 Appearance http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/692/8 Bottom right panel is Kaido right? He looks the same. 16:31, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't think so, because Kaido is at least 6 meters tall and the man is only twice as tall as that armchair. 16:38, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Crew Pages Can we create the crew page? I know we don't have a official name, but "Kaido Pirates" should be, at worse, a conjectural title.